


Proyecto Lazarus

by Xara89



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xara89/pseuds/Xara89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué haces cuando no puedes confiar en la persona que más confías?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proyecto Lazarus

-Ha sido un golpe de suerte encontrarte solo vagando por el bosque –Emerson se paseaba de una lado a otro por las instalaciones del Monte Weather, ahora abandonadas- tengo que decirte que el proyecto Cerberus , no era el único proyecto en el que trabajábamos, hay otro proyecto digamos que “experimental” y tú vas a ser el primer sujeto en probarlo-dijo mientras le inyectaba un líquido amarillo, el sujeto gritó de dolor e intento soltarse de sus ataduras, por un segundo su corazón se paró, con una gran bocanada de aire volvió a la vida, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su respiración era tranquila, con un movimiento lento giro su cuello hacia Emerson esperando instrucciones.

\- Vuelve a tu campamento, pasa desapercibido, y cuando encuentres la oportunidad mata a Clarke Griffin y no te detengas hasta conseguirlo, ¿me has entendido soldado? -Señor, sí, señor, mataré a Clarke Griffin, cueste lo que cueste-Emerson sonrió su gente será vengada al fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una idea que me vino a la cabeza, si queréis que la siga decírmelo.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
